Natsuki's Secret
by Fangshen Gin
Summary: Natsuki's been acting strange lately so Mai, Nao, and Chie decide to follow her to see what's up. What do they find? What do they learn? Well, you're not gonna know unless you click the story! This is Shiznat, by the way. T for swearing on Nao's part. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Mai HiME!
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot is sorta my apologies for my late updates. I really hate letting people down. I thank yu all for you patience and I'll try to update as soon as I find some time. **

**I'm really not big on writing the author's note so I'm gonna make this simple: SHIZNAT! This fic is SHIZNAT! :] **

**The Carnival never happened in this one-shot. Natsuki still lost her mother and her father is still nowhere to be found. The setting is still in Fuuka.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Mai HiME!**

* * *

"Are you sure you saw them walk this way?"

"I'm positive. There's really no one else like her.."

"True..."

"Guys, the mutt's turning this way!"

The three shadows ducked behind a building as emerald eyes landed on where they once stood. Their target had situated herself underneath an old tree. The person raised her eyebrow, in question, but then turned away again.

"Shit, that was close."

"Y-yea. If we didn't move, we would've gotten caught..."

"I can't imagine what Natsuki would've done to us if she caught us following her."

"I bet she'd torture us first then finish us by burning our bodies."

Mai Tokiha twitched as Nao Yuuki's last comment. "Ah, I don't think she'd go that far."

"You'd be suprised."

Chie Harada sighed as she kept her eyes onto their target, the Ice Princess- Natsuki Kuga. "I still don't see why we have to follow her."

Mai and Nao turned towards their dark haired accomplice.

Jade eyes turned to the teen a few feet away. "The mutt's been acting pretty weird lately."

The grey eyed teen blinked. "Okay?"

Mai nodded. "Uh huh, she seems to be acting much happier and more calmer for the past two months. At first I thought that she's finally opening up, but its not it. There's something else..."

"I still don't see what's the point. She's happier now, you say, so what's the big deal?"

Nao turned towards Chie. "This is Natsuki Kuga we're talking about! The most angry person we know! She can't change that easily!"

Realization dawned on the gossip queen. "That's true...maybe she got a new hobby?"

"Nope, all she ever does is read her motorcycle magazines and fix up her bike." Mai crossed her arms.

"Maybe she got a new motorcycle."

Nao frowned. "Nah, the mutt wasn't this happy whenever she got her last bike. Its something else."

Chie thought for a moment. 'What can drastically change a normally angst person into one of the most happiest people on Earth?...Hold on...'

"Hey Mai, has Natsuki been humming lately?"

Mai turned to her dark haired accomplice. "Actually, now that you mentioned it, she has."

The seventeen year old turned to Nao. "Has she been into any trouble lately?"

"As a matter of fact, no. Not a single one. No vandalizing, no ditching class, no nothing! Its freaking me out!"

"Guys, the answers so simple! I can't believe we didn't see it! Our lone wolf has fallen in love!" Chie grinned.

The two other bright haired teens jaws dropped to the ground.

* * *

Natsuki tapped her foot impatiently as she waited underneath the shady oak. She was waiting for a delievery and the suspense of the packagae was killing her. 'I hope it arrived safetly...' She though as she crossed her arms. So far, the deliverer was late.

The biker watched the distance, looking for a sign from her private deliverer, when someone dropped down from the tree.

"Sorry I'm late Natsuki! There was this cat who wanted to play and I kinda got distracted!"

Natsuki sighed. "Its alright, Mikoto. Just hand me the package." The emerald eyed beauty stuck her hand out.

Mikoto grinned and gave her a medium sized box. "Here ya go! Just as I promised!"

The ex-rebel just smiled. "Thanks for all you've done for the past two months. It means a lot."

Mikoto just grinned her Mikoto smile. "I like Natsuki and I like who Natsuki loves! Mikoto thinks she makes Natsuki very happy!"

"You have no idea." Natsuki gave her friend a sincere smile. One so rare that everyone watching had to blink twice in order to see if what they were seeing was actually real.

The cat-like girl smiled as she began to walk away. "By Natsuki! Good Luck!"

Natsuki waved back and started to walk the other way mumbling something about being late..

* * *

"Well, that was intresting... I wonder who Natsuki likes?!" asked Chie excitedly.

The three were still hiding behind the building as Natsuki left their sight. Too bad the three didn't notice their target leave as they were too busy talking about their new information.

"Nu-uh. She doesn't like someone... Natsuki apparently _loves _someone!" Mai grinned. Oh, how her roommate was growing up so fast...

"My kami, the mutt's in love!" Nao just continued to gawk as the news finally hit her. The delinquent, rebellious, 'Ice Princess' of Fuuka loved someone! The jaded eye teen felt as if she were living a dream.

"Do you think its someone we know?" The grey eyed gossiper wondered as she began to rub her chin.

"No, can't be. We'd know by now..." answered the busty high school student.

"Uh, guys?" Nao began

The two continued to ignore her.

"Uhhh, guys..."

Still nothing. Her other two friends continued to talk.

Jade eyes began to narrow down in a dangerous way.

"GUYS!"

Two pairs of eyes gazed down at the younger student. Nao just rolled her eyes and pointed to the bottom of the shaded tree. "She's gone."

All was quiet until Mai yelled, "Crap, we lost her!"

* * *

After going home to change, Natsuki walked towards her girlfriend's apartment. Bright emerald eyes seem to glow as it gazed at the door in front of her. Natsuki swallowed nervously as she stood outside the home of the one she loved.

Such good memories the two have had together. Natsuki can still remember how they got together like it was yesterday.

The two had been friends for a long time. Hell, the emerald eyed biker can even call her her best friend. They were the best of friends, right until her chestnut haired friend confessed. Natsuki still scolded herself for being so stupid. She had loved her best friend from the first time the two met, but was just too dense to notice it. It was another two months after her friend's confession that Natsuki realized that she felt the same way her best friend did.

Natsuki got out of reminisce and knocked on the door. She had to only wait for a minute before someone opened the door. Bright crimson eyes stared lovingly at her.

"Ara, why don't you come in my Natsuki?"

Natsuki smiled as she walked into her girl's apartment. "I'd love too, Shizuru. By the way, you look utterly beautiful." Forest eyes openly ogled at her girlfriend's simple clothes. A pair of skinny jeans and a purple v-neck shirt. Very simple, but it looked hot on Shizuru. The crimson eyed teen blushed at Natsuki's compliment.

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Shizuru winked as she closed the door. "I'll go grab my jacket then we can go, okay?"

Natsuki just nodded and leaned against the wall. Shizuru left the living room shaking her hips for the emerald eyes starring.

Said emerald eyes didn't stop starring until Shizuru entered her room, closing the door. The biker sighed in contempt at her wonderful girlfriend. And just think, Natsuki almost missed out on it too.

The seventeen year old pushed herself off the wall to check herself out on the living room mirror. Of course she wanted to look her best with such a beautiful Shizuru on her arm.

Glowing emerald eyes stared at her as Natsuki reached the mirror. She wore some dark baggy jeans and a clean dark, blue button up shirt. So far, Natsuki looked hot. Just one more finishing touch.

Natsuki took a black ponytail from her pocket. Tying her hair up, Natsuki looked at the mirror again. Standing in fronth of her was a way hotter Natsuki. With her facial features, her eyes, and her hair up- Natsuki looked like a modern day prince.

Warm slender arms wrapped around the emerald eyed biker's waist. Natsuki felt someone's head lay on her back. "Ara, why is Natsuki standing in front of the mirror?"

Natsuki grinned at the relflection of Shizuru. "As a matter of fact, yea. I want to look good for my girl. Is there crime in that?"

"Not at all. I find in rather cute that Natsuki wants to look good for me."

"Anything for you, love."

Shizuru smiled slyly. "Anything?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Down Shizuru. Geez, you want desert already?"

"I can't help that my girlfriend looks hot."

Emerald eyes lit up in mirth. "I try."

"I don't think you do. Face it, Nat-su-ki: you're naturally hot."

Natsuki took her girlfriend's arms off her waist. "Okay, okay. Enough with the flirting. Now, how about we head out for our dinner date, hm?"

"You started it, my dear." Grabbing Natsuki's arm, Shizuru led the two out of her apartment and into the calm, quiet night.

* * *

"Damn, I can't believe that we lost her!" yelled Nao as the the trio headed back to Fuuka. After a long, fruitless, and futile search for their friend, the three had given up.

"Calm down, Nao. It won't help thinking about it now. We don't know where she is now so that's it." Mai said calmly.

"Still, it fucking pisses me off! And we spent so much time looking for her too!"

Chie sighed. "Don't forget that we had to stal-eerrr trail her too. That took pretty much half our day."

The three sighed as they walked down the street. The air held some depression for being unable to find out what's making Natsuki so happy. Everyone was so quiet- so deep in their own thoughts. Mai thinking about Mikoto's involvement in all of this, Nao on the failed mission, and Chie on who Natsuki loved.

The trio were so busy swimming in their thoughts that they didn't notice two familiar people on the other side of the street. It wasn't until Chie looked up that she noticed both Natsuki and Shizuru walking hand in hand towards the park.

"Mai, Nao- its Natsuki!" Chie half screamed, half whispered. Her comrades looked to where she was pointing.

There stood a Natsuki with a clinging Shizuru on her arm.

"She's with the kaichou!" whispered Mai as the three ducked into a bush so their friends wouldn't see them.

"Shizuru?!" asked a shocked Nao.

"Yea..."

Chie blinked in confusion. Everyone in Fuuka knew of the deep friendship that the 'Ice Princess' and their 'Beloved Kaichou' held. It was no secret. But at the moment, the two looked as if their relationship looked much more that eyes widened as she saw the smile Natsuki gave to Shizuru. One of pure adoration. One of pure love. _'I know that smile... Its the kaichou that Natsuki's in love with!'_

By the looks on her two accomplises, Chie knew that they had figured it out.

"I so didn't see that coming..." whispered Mai in awe.

"Neither did I... I wonder when it all began.." Nao said as she snuck a peak at a blushing Natsuki and smirking Shizuru.

"We should've seen this earlier. The two were practically inseparable since Natsuki was in middle school!" Chie whispered.

"Yea, but I guess that's why we didn't think that Shizuru was the one. Ever since the two met, they've been pretty close. We've been so used to it over the years, that we didn't notice their feelings for each other..." Mai said as she analyzed the situation.

Nao agreed. "Geez, this is still fucking suprising."

Chie and Mai looked at her.

The dark haired teen nodded, but then smirked. "Yea, but hey- they do make a pretty hot couple."

Mai giggled softly. "Quite true. The two pretty much compliment each other. Natsuki- with her tough and rebellious attitude pretty much balances Shizuru's calm and graceful personality."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with you." Nao said.

Chie laughed. "Hahaha! See, even Nao thinks their cute together."

"Just don't tell the mutt I said that. I'll never hear the end of it."

Mai grinned. "Your secret's safe with us."

The dark haired teen rolled her eyes. "Enough talking, guys. Let's see what's going on with the two."

The three snuck as close as they can without being seen. They ended up in a bush a good eight feet away from the two lovebirds. Everything their two friends say could be heard perfectly from where they were.

The trio watched as Shizuru laughed. "Ara, that was quite a delicious dinner, don't you think, Nat-su-ki?"

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and ushered the crimson eyed kaichou onto a nearby bench. The cobalt haired biker then proceeded to bring her arm around Shizuru's shoulders. "The wait was definitely worth it. I never thought that their can actually be some food out there that can rival Mai's cooking."

"Hahaha! Yes, the food was actually in the same level as Mai-san's cooking."

The two smiled at each other as they fell into a comfortable silence. They both knew that no words needed to be said. The feeling of each other was enough for them. The silence contiuned until Natsuki struck up a conversation.

"Ne, Shizuru, what did you think of our date? One of the top five?"

Crimson met emerald. "It was wonderful, Natsuki. I never thought that I could have this much fun. It definitely ranks somewhere up there next to our first date and our amusement park date."

"I was thinking pretty much the same thing. This one was definitely one of our top dates."

"Ara, there was one bad thing though."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow in question. "What'd I do wrong?"

Shizuru lightly giggled at Natsuki's sad puppy face. "Oh, dear, it wasn't you at all. I just didn't like the way the waitress was looking at you."

The biker blinked. "Really? That's all?" She began to laugh.

Shizuru pouted and lightly punched Natsuki's arm. That only made the other laugh harder. Natsuki's laugh was contagious, so Shizuru began to laugh with her.

Natsuki wiped a tear from laughing too hard. "Shizuru, you don't need to worry. I am only yours as you are only mine."

Shizuru came back from the climax of their long laughter with a content smile. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Yes, you are mine and I am yours. No one else."

Natsuki gave her a loopside grin and stood. Shizuru just blinked as she watched her biker grab her hands. "Ara, what is my Natsuki doing now?"

"You'll see." Natsuki grabbed something from her pocket. A small case. Opening it, Natsuki presented it to Shizuru. "Happy Anniversary, love."

Shizuru stared in awe at the pendant. "Nat..suki. Its beautiful.."

"Just like you."

Unshed tears shined in Shizuru's eyes. Natsuki just smiled as she pulled Shizuru up. "How about I put it on ya?"

Shizuru didn't know what to say, so she just nodded, happiness radiating from her.

Natsuki walked behind Shizuru and hooked the necklace on.

Shizuru felt the pendant and began to examine her gift. The pendant was held with a thin stainless steel cord, but the pendant itself was a mixture of two stones: amethyst and emerald.

"Do you like it?" asked Natsuki as she stood in front of Shizuru.

The eighteen yer old kaichou shook her head. "I don't like it. I _love _it. Thank you.."

"I'm glad. It took me a while to get it, but it was definitely worth the face you made when I gave it to you." Natsuki was extremely happy at how everything turned out.

Shizuru still felt dazed. The beautiful gift Natsuki had given her pretty much made her year. This was probably the second best day of her life; the day Natsuki returned her feelings was the first.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Shizuru took initiative. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's strong shoulders and kissed the girl with as much passion as she could muster. Natsuki did the same. The two stayed lip locked until they both ran out of air.

Natsuki rested her forehead against Shizuru. "Its getting late. How about I take you home?"

Shizuru gave a peck on Natsuki's lips and gave a seductive smile. She began to whisper something into Natsuki's ear. "Ara, I have a better idea. How about we have some desert, my dear Nat-su-ki?"

Natsuki shivered at the feeling of Shizuru's hot breath. "A-ah...umm"

Shizuru just smiled that sly smile of her's and began to drag Natsuki back to her place.

(What they do there is up to your imagination, people. This one shot's rated T.)

The trio behind the bush just gawked at the whole scene that had just occured in front of them. Oh, there's definitely going to be some interrogation for Natsuki in the morning.

* * *

**I wanted to type more, but I feel guilty enough as it is. So I hope you guys can make do with this. Sorry for the mistakes and everything. I just wanted to finish this up.**

**Please review and tell me what yu think.**

**Have a nice night, people.**

**Gin out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the continuation for my supposed "one-shot". You guys convinced me to make it two-shot so here it is. I hope I don't disappoint :D**

**Guest- Thanks.**

**nyaaaaaaah- Here's the continuation.**

**Guest- Thank you.**

**Anum- Ahh, If yu put Natsuki's hair up, I'd think it would look like one of those hairstyles that anime princes', with long hair, have. **

**Guest- thanks**

**Shiznat fan-You're welcome.**

**Now I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME.**

* * *

Natsuki panted as she hid behind a tree. It seems what she and Shizuru were up to the night before wasn't a secret, like it was supposed to, to three pairs of eyes. _'And it just so happens that it was Mai- one of my teasers, Nao- another of my teasers, and Chie- the school gossip...' _Natsuki gave a whiper. _'Damn, my life sucks!'_

"I'm pretty sure she ran this way." the emerald eyed teen heard as footsteps approached. _'Mai.'_

"C'mon guys, we have to find her. Oohhh, all the juicy secrets those two have been keeping. I can't wait!" _'Chie..'_

"Hell, we gotta get her to tell us everything!" _'And Nao.. the gang's all here, yay!'_ Natsuki thought sarcastically as she tried to make herself smaller. She moved her foot slowly to bend down, only for her foot to crunch on leaves. _'Oh, shit!'_

"Guys, did you here that?" Natsuki heard Nao ask the other two.

The biker could practically hear Mai and Chie grin. "Natsuki's close.." said Mai.

"Come on out, Natsuki! We won't hurt you! We just want to talk to you!" Chie yelled.

Natsuki heard more crunching leaves as her hunters came closer. _'Crap, what to do, what to do?!' _The seventeen year old felt sweat drip down her face.

"I can smell the fear on ya, Natsuki-chan. Just come on out. Nobody's gonna get hurt. Trust us." Nao said as she smiled slyly.

Natsuki gulped and tried to think of ways to get out of this situation. _'Okay, uhhh how about I make a run for it? Nah, there's three of them and only one of me. One of them will probably ambush me. Let's see...how about climbing the tree?...No, I'd be trapped if they saw me up there...'_ Natsuki felt like crying. There was no way out. She'd have to surrender and hope for the best. _'At least I'll go down trying and fighting.'_

The biker sucked up her gut and made a dash for the school.

* * *

"Guys, there she is!" Nao yelled as she saw a blue blur run for the school. The jaded eyed fourteen year old started to follow.

Chie ran after her as well with Mai right behind her.

The trio sprinted to try and catch their target, but their target was just to fast.

Mai stopped and held onto the side of the building as she tried to catch her breath. "We...need to...ambush her.."

Chie stopped next to her. "She..will probably...stop...at the...crossroad. We...can set up...there."

Nao walked to them. "Geez, you two are seriously out of shape. Have you guys been pigging out lately?"

Chie and Mai glared at her and yelled, "Shut up!"

Nao just grinned. "I do like the plan. Now, let's hurry up and get there before Natsuki reaches the crossroad." The red haired girl ran for the trees. Mai and Chie followed bregrudgingly(?).

Natsuki's sprint for the school slowed down to a jog then to a walk. She began to take in gulps of air. _'There not behind me...But I gotta keep running to get some ground between us.'_

She began to jog towards the school again only to come up against Nao. _'Shit.'_

"Ah, mutt. How nice to see you." Nao said as she smiled.

"Spider." whispered Natsuki. "Let me through."

"No can do. You see, you've a lot of juicy information to tell us."

Natsuki growled and was about to lunge at the other delinquent, when Mai and Chie tackled her. "Let me go!" She yelled as the two began to bind her hands.

"Oh, Natsuki, that's not gonna happen anytime soon." said Mai as she sat her friend up.

"Hey! It doesn't hurt to try!"

Chie, Mai, and Nao stood in front of their tied up friend. "Now, why don't you tell us about last night, hm?"

Natsuki just glared.

Nao sighed. "I don't think she's gonna talk."

Mai smiled and took out a plastic bag. "No problem." Turning her attention to the glaring cobalt haired biker, the busty teen took a sandwich out of the bag. "I just happen to have this _mayo _sandwich in my hand. Would you like it, Natsuki?" She held the delicious food in front of her nervous friend.

Natsuki tried to ignore the food being held in front of her, but the delicious aroma kept getting into her nose. _'Must resist...must resist for my sake and Shizuru's. Must resi-'_

"I don't want the sandwich!" yelled Natsuki!

The trio were rather shocked at what their friend has just denied. _'Crap, she's serious about not talking.'_

Natsuki lowered her head. "Answer me this. Why do you want to know so bad?"

Mai sat in front of her. "We're your friends."

Chie followed Mai's actions. "Yea, we were worried cause you weren't yourself." (doesn't sound like Chie, but hey- people change when it comes to friends)

"Mutt, I just wanted blackmail." Nao said as she leaned against a tree.

The biker glared at the jaded eyed teen. Nao raised her hands up, "Geez, I was curious too, happy now?"

Natsuki sat there quietly. _'Friends huh?..Are we supposed to keep secrets from friends?...Mother would be disappointed... I guess letting them know isn't exactly bad, but Chie and Nao would expose me and Shizuru to the entire school. I don't think I'm rea-'_ The emerald eyed beauty's eyes widened. _'I love Shizuru. Why would I be uncomfortable letting everyone know that? I guess I am ready.'_

_'On a whole different subject entirely, I would get to openly flirt with Shizuru!' _Natsuki smiled at her last thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys, but you gotta untie me." said Natsuki.

"We're not stupid, Natsuki. You would just run." Mai replied.

The biker shook her head. "No, I'm really gonna stay."

Chie narrowed her eyes. "What changed your mind? Just minutes ago, you were ready to chop our heads off."

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other, right? So I'll tell you."

"Fine, but if you make a single attempt to run, we'll hunt you down and start the whole fucking process again." Nao began to cut the biker loose.

"Wait, Nao!" yelled Chie and Mai, but the rope was already cut. Natsuki stood up and began to rub her red wrists.

"Geez, you guys kinda went overboard with this."

Chie and Mai blinked as Natsuki continued to stand in front of them. The emerald eyed teen just stared back. "Well, ask away. I don't have all day."

Chie asked first. "So, you're dating Shizuru?"

"Obviously yes."

"How long?"

"Two months."

Mai jumped in, "When was your first date?"

"Our first week together. The day I blew off your karaoke party."

Mai smiled. "Well, if I knew you were on a date with kaichou-san then I wouldn't have shouted at you the day after."

"Meh, the hassle I would've gotten from everyone isn't worth it."

The orange eyed teen rolled her eyes. "When was your first kiss?"

Natsuki blushed. "Three weeks after our first date."

"Hahaha! Mutt and kaichou sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Nao laughed.

"At least I have a girlfriend, you idiot. What to you have? Oh, perverted men! I won this round, spider."

The fourteen year old was about to tackle the biker, but Chie held her back.

"How did you guys get together?" asked Mai quickly to distract the spider and the wolf from killing each other.

"Uhh, Shizuru confessed first when we went to go watch a movie."

"And when did you?"

"...Two months later."

Chie, Mai, and even Nao hit her in the head. "Idiot/moron/stupid," all three of them said.

"Itaaii." said Natsuki as she began to rub her aching head. "I admit, I was dense, but you didn't need to hit me."

"You better ask for forgiveness, mutt. Women are just plain scary." said Nao as she shuddered at a memory of her childhood friend beating the shit out of her crush for rejecting her.

"She already forgave me last night when...er, uh she forgave me weeks ago, haha." Natsuki said nervously.

Three pairs of eyes turned to her, but only one voiced their thoughts. "So, you guys went past first base already? Hahaha- who would've thought that Natsuki would be the first one in the group to have sex? And with someone as hot as kaichou!" Chie slapped her in the back for a job well done.

Nao was trying her best to hold her laughs, but came out seconds later. "Oh, that's just...Hahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

"Congrats, Natsuki!" Mai yelled. The emerald eyed beauty just stared with fear etched on her face. Natsuki pretty much fainted from the pure embarrassment.

* * *

The next day, the whole school knew about the new couple. It wasn't that Chie was the one who told them, she kept her mouth shut. It was the scene of Natsuki and Shizuru holding hands as the two walked into the school with smiles on their faces.

"Did you hear? Shizuru-sama is with Natsuki!"

"I know, right? They're so hot together!"

"Damn, those two look hot together."

"Shizuru-sama!"

"Kuga-san!"

"How could you Natsuki-chan!? I thought you loved me!"

"Shizuru-dear, why, why!"

Girls from the Shizuru Fujino fan club began to cry as the girls from Natsuki Kuga fan club began to beat each other up blaming that it was the others fault.

_'Geez, my fan club sure is violent.' _Thought Natsuki as she wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist. The crimson eyed beauty wrapped her's around Natsuki's mid-back.

The two heard that thoughout the hallways as they the walked together. Odly enough, Natsuki didn't even glare at them. She just smirked and held onto her girlfriend's waist tighter, showing everyone that they are together.

"Ara, my Natsuki sure is possesive." whispered Shizuru into the biker's ear.

"Can't help it. Some of these people keep looking at your body. I'm the only allowed to do that." Natsuki whispered back huskily.

The kaichou shivered at Natsuki's breath on her ear. "I'm only yours, Nat-su-ki. Always remember that."

Natsuki stopped them both in the main hallway and stood iin front of Shizuru. Cupping the older girl's face, Natsuki captured her lips into a passionate filled kiss. Screams began to fill the hall.

In the background, guys hooted at the hot scene in front of them and the girls fainted (especially those in the Fujino and Kuga fan clubs) with blood dripping out of their noses.

Everyone went home early after most of the student body fainted from lack of blood.

* * *

**I hope that satisfies some of my readers. I wanted to get this in before school starts again. By then, I'd probably would've put this off until the next weekend.**

**Review please. **

**Oh, and just please ignore my mistakes. I kinda ran this all in like two hours cause I have to finish this paper for english. **

**I hope you all enjoyed. :D**


End file.
